


A Snippet

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:  They own them... you know the rest...sigh. In response to the JetC11 Drabble challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snippet

He approached her from behind, reaching out as he did to brush a stray tendril of hair from her shoulder.   
She sat quietly - expectantly - and didn't betray any apprehension when his fingers gently brushed the nape of her neck.   
They were aware of the fact that this was a first - for both of them.   
"Are you sure of this Kathryn," he whispered as he bent forward and inhaled the scent of her.   
"I won't continue if this isn't what you want."   
"I'm sure, Chakotay." The answer was a sigh.   
"Are you..."   
"Oh for goodness sake, Chakotay. Just cut my hair."

~*~


End file.
